Change
by InkLove904
Summary: "When I was about to walk away I heard him two words. Two words that clouded my mind. That reddened my vision. Two words that made his deathbed for him." This is a maybe one-shot. Warnin: very OCC Bella, character death, and alot of swearing


**A/N**

**Hey you guys! This just popped into my mind and I thought it'd be fun writing sooooo enjoy!**

It been two day. Two stupidly long fucking days. The supposed 'love of my life' has been ignoring me and I getting sick of it. He's moping and brooding about my birthday when I don't give two flying shits about what happen. He just asked to come over today. I mean finally! He grew some fucking balls! I just hope he doesn't infect my house with his pansy-ass mood 'cause I don't know how much more I can take of this.

He beat me to Charlie's house, of course, but he park in Charlie's spot. He's not planning on staying long. Shit. Something's wrong I can feel it. Something's going to happen. I took a deep breath and got out of the car to meet Edward in front of mine. He took my bag like he normally does. **Maybe everything's going to be OK,**I thought_. _But the he shoved back into the seat. Spoke to soon.

"Come for a walk with me," He said flatly with emotionless expression taking my hand, not waiting for an answer.

"Edward let go of my hand right now or I'm going to torch your sparkily ass." He didn't listen, he continued to pull me towards the forest dragging me against my will. While we were a few feet in he finally let go of my wrist. **Some fucking walk.**

"Talk," I barked as I rubbed my wrist. I can't believe he just dragged me into the forest.

"We're leave," He still spoke flatly.

"I'm not going anywhere right now. I'm sure whatever's happening can wait until we all graduate from school."

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming to be thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"What's one more year? I'll say goodbye to Charlie when I graduate and make up some excuse about why I'll be leav-"

"Bella, when I mean we I mean just my family and myself." My mouth formed an 'O' before my jaw snaps shut and my teeth grind. I'm sure he can heard it.

"Bullshit Edward after all we've been through you just going to leave me! And give the real excuse of why your leaving 'cause the one about Carlisle is complete bullshit!" I yelled as I clenched my hands into fists. I tried to restrain myself from hitting this douchebag of a boyfriend. Don't want to break anything.

"Okay then listen, I don't want you to come with me," He spoke like I was mentally disabled. My arms began to shake violently.

"So you don't want me?" I tried to say as calmly as possible but outrage leaked into my voice. **Who the fuck does he think he is to say he doesn't want me to my fucking face?**

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. " Of course I will always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... _tired _of pretending to be something that I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

He looked back at me and his expression turned into one of shock before quickly slipping back into an emotionless one. I began to shake more violently, " You're _sorry_?" Outrage and disbelief tainted my voice, " You just admitted the you _use _me as a fucking distraction and you say your _sorry! _You are an idiotic, pompous, pansy-ass, douchebagish asshole of a son of a bitch! I should torch your sorry sparkily ass!" My vision began to become red, I was about to snap. His eyes hardened a bit because of my words.

"I sorry you feel that way, but I would like to ask one favor, though, if it's not too much," he said.

"Surreeee," I said. **Note the sarcasm**.

" Don't do anything reckless or stupid... For Charlie's sake of course." He added on quickly as he starred into my eye, trying to dazzle me. With that I snapped. I began to shake more violently, if that was even possible, as my skin began to blur and I just... _exploded. _Instead of pale skin I had dark brown fur.

_Your a wolf, _a voice in my head whispered.

I fell down on four paws, my vision still red with rage, and I charged towards a shocked Edward. With a swift move I ripped his right leg with a high screeching sound, causing him to fall. **Ha whose fucking clumsy now, dumbass.**

"Bella, please calm down." I snarled. I was still consumed with raged, beyond reasoning. He must of realize that because he _tried_ to ran. Emphasis on _tried. _Without his right leg he stumbled and fell again. I laughed inwardly as I ran toward him again and took a chunk out of his left shoulder causing his arm fall off automatically.

"Love, please." He pleaded as he tried to reach his arm, but spit it out far away from him. I growled viciously in his face for calling me love, which made him shrink back into the ground. I raked over him with my eye satisfied with the damaged I've done. When I was about to walk away I heard him two words. Two words that clouded my mind. That reddened my vision.

Two words that made his deathbed for him.

"Stupid mutt." I charged at him and bit down into his head, loving the sound of his screams, and ripped his head off. I spit him out in disgust, not wanting _him_ in my mouth. I looked at the scene before and instantly felt calm. The douche got what he deserved.

_Yes. Yes he did, _an unknown voice said.

**Who the fuck is this?** Shit have I gone fucking mental?

_I'm Sam Uley and not your not mental, Bella. _Samsaid with a laugh.

Okay so the voice is Sam Uley, but what the fuck is he doing in my head.

_Cause we're wolves, sweet cheeks, we need to communicate somehow_ Another voice spoke.

**OK number 1) called my sweet cheeks again I'll castrate you **'Sam laughed at that' **2) who the hell are you 3) Can't someone fucking explain to me why the hell am I a wolf!**

_**Don't worry. That's just Paul being an ass just ignore him. I'm Jared and your a wolf because you have Quileutes blood in ya. **_Jared explained.

The second Jared said Quileutes I started to remember.

_"'Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from–the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked._

_"'Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood–supposedly; the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark." He smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves–and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

_"'Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

"_""The cold ones?"_

_"'Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolled his eyes._

_" Your great-grandfather?"_

'_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf–well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

"_""""""Werewolves have enemies?"_

"_Only one."_

_**I'm a werewolf! **_I screamed mentally.

_Yes you are, Bella. Now we're on our way to where you are we'll be there in a second. _Right after he said that a black, silver, and grey wolf walk into my line of sight. _Jared, Paul change back and deal with the bloodsucker. _The largest wolf stayed the same as the silver and brown wolf changed back and were replaced with two buffy, red-brown skinned guys with cropped black hair. Shit which ones which.

_Jared the taller the Paul. _Sam said.

**Do you always have to read my mind? **I'm going to hate the mind reading thing.

Sam chuckled, _Yes it's a wolf thing. _He gestured with his head to follow him. We both walked calmly side by side as his explains everything and anything Quileutes or wolf related.

When he was done explaining I asked, **OK now how do I change back? **

_You have to think about something happy. _He thought of a memory with him and this beautiful girl with scar on her face, but the scar didn't stop her beauty. Suddenly in front on me was a very naked Sam. He quickly put on a pair of cut-off jeans and had a big shirt in his hands.

I took a deep breath and thought about being at Arizona. Charlie was visiting for the summer and we were at the beach with Renee. I feel my bones bend and pop until I was human, and very naked, in front of Sam. He handed me a enormous shirt, which I quickly put on, and said, "Welcome to the pack."

**A/N**

**It's a one-shot people. Sorry! If you guys want more chapter review!**


End file.
